Sarah (Akatsukigirl)
Appearance First appearance (Wingeria) When first starting at Wingeria, her story is explained about how she won a competition to a free trip around Starlight City, and also winning a free job at Papa's Wingeria. Unlike in the game when the player is unhappy, she is very excited to start her dream career. She is a fair faced girl with long curly golden blonde hair with long bangs and thick glasses. During the first few cut-scenes she is seen wearing a green stripy tank top with blue jeans and brown shoes. She later changed this look to a white shoulderless top with black jeans, a black watch, a blue and gold necklace, black shoes with red laces and a utility belt. She has her Wingeria uniform with her when working which is a black and red striped shirt, black jeans and brown shoes with yellow laces, although she still wears her watch and utility belt. In the HD version, her sister Tayuya, can be assigned as a waitress. Papa's Hotdoggeria She made a customer and her second appearance in Hot doggeria with her normal outfit only she has a gaming glove on instead of a watch and her hair is a much darker blonde.She can be seen in the crowds watching the game or ordering food on different days. She is unlocked at Rank 14. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She can be rescued in a secret level.To rescue her, a character who can glide can save her. When unlocked she will have a Spatula as a weapon, which is ironic since she makes wings and spatulas are not required in making them. There are two outfits to buy for her, Her Second outfit is now her shoulderless top is black, her jeans are lighter and her shoes are blue and white while her gaming glove is black and her necklace is blue and silver. Her third outfit is her shoulderless top is bright blue while her jeans are a faded blue. Her shoes are light blue and white and her gaming glove is white and gray again while her necklace is black and white. Papa's Cupcakeria Once the Holidays are introduced, Sarah's holidays are revealed to be Valentine's Day, Halloween and Christmas, where she will wear different outfits according to the holiday although she will appear either on a normal day or with another customer in the dining hall. During Valentine's Day She will have a sleeveless white shirt with pink lining, a short pink jacket with black jeans her utility belt, pink and black shoes and her gamer glove. Her necklace is also white and pink too. On Halloween she is dressed as a pirate, she has a blue faded, crop like shirt with a blue bandana on her head and blue jeans with a brown belt and black shoes with a gold bracelet Papa's Pastaria Her favorite holidays will be included with the same outfits, only she will attend the Romano wedding in a new outfit during the cutscene and on some days. Her new outfit is a lavender and white sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt, she will have a lavender bow in her hair along with black and lavender shoes and bracelets. Her sister Tayuya is also finally introduced as a new customer along with her holidays. Papa's Donuteria No new Outfits Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She is found in, another secret level and her outfits are the same as When Burgers Attack! Only she's been given the skill to dash quickly and her weapon has been upgraded to a double bladed spatula, which is confusing for a Wingeria worker. Papa's Cheeseria Sarah will appear randomly within the holidays with her specified outfits. No new holidays are added or new outfits. Her outfit to get when certain stickers have been collected is her Style B outfit from Papa Louie 2, (Black shirt) while her Style H outfit is her halloween outfit Papa's Bakeria Now that her sister is working at Papa's Bakeria, Sarah can be either a waitress or a customer if not chosen along with her orders to be unlocked. A New holiday will be added to her favorites: The Cherry Blossom Festival. She will have a new outfit too: She wears a dark blue Yukata with .light blue trimming and with blue and black shoes. She will have fingerless blue gloves in place of her gamer glove and has her necklace and blue flower clips. Papa's Sushiria Making another appearance she appears in Sushiria respectively. She'll have her normal outfit on along with her unlockable outfits from Bakeria with the same stickers. She will appear after day 12 and will enter at random. She will have her usual outfits. Papa's Scooperia She makes yet again another appearance and she is a character that comes in Time. She has her usual Cherry Blossom Fest outfit; but Valentine's Day is no longer her other holiday, but Big Top Carnival. She will appear in a new outfit when walking in on that day. Flipdeck Personality As said on her Flipdeck, she's shy, friendly and an anime lover. Is is said she was very shy in high school and when she left high school, she met her co-workers Mandi and Chuck, who she got to know and her shyness slowly started to fade after a month had passed. She is also very intelligent and will tend to master things easily. Although she is an Anime lover, it is unsure what Anime she likes but she is interested in the Japanese culture since she is good friends with Tohru and she loves the Cherry Blossom Festival. Interests Although she is an Anime lover, it is unsure what Anime she likes but she is interested in the Japanese culture since she is good friends with Tohru and she loves the Cherry Blossom Festival. She also likes to cook and bake, since it was her dream to work for Papa Louie. She is also interested in Gaming and she can be described as a "Tomboy" = Relationships Sarah has many relationships with other chefs and customers, but she has major relationships with several people. Papa Louie Papa Louie was Sarah's inspiration to start cooking and she looked up to him as a role-model. When first meeting, he was considerate to her and knew she'd make a good chef. After a week of her working, he knew he had made the right choice and sees her as a daughter and teaches her many things about the food and how to prepare it. Tayuya Being her sister Sarah acts mature around her sister although she does tend to get shy and let her take over. Since they've been together for their whole lives they trust each other and help each other at their own jobs. They usually bring home their dinner since they both bake and cook and they enjoy each other's company. = Joy Sarah met Joy when she met Papa Louie. Sarah and Joy continue to be good friends and often bake and cook for each other and eat out at the other restaurants. They are seemingly good friends and are often seen together Tohru Sarah and Tohru are best friends since they both share the same interest in the Japanese cultures and holidays. They will often talk about Anime and the festival together. Tohru was the first friend Sarah made when she started at the Wingeria. = Allan Sarah first met Allan around her first few days working at the Wingeria. Although she doesn't show it, she is in love with him, after hearing his story about being picked on she was touched and always loves to serve Allan with a huge smile, though she thinks he'll never like her. Sarah and Allan can be seen eating together and with each other every now and then since they are good friends but Sarah is very caring and kind to im. = Orders Wingeria Even though she works for the Wingeria, she makes her own wings as a meal and if not selected to be a chef, her order will be this: 3 BBQ wings (leg wings) 3 Buffalo wings (Leg wings) 1 Awesome sauce and 1 Mango Chili Papa's Hotdoggeria Hot dog on a Chicago Bun Toppings: Onions, Pineapple relish, Bacon Sauces: Ketchup Drink: Medium diet Fizzo Popcorn: Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria Normal Both red velvet cupcakes in yellow swirls cases Left: Dark blue Frosting Right: Black frosting Toppings: Both have Rainbow sprinkles and Chocolate chips Valentines day Same except with a White and red hearts case and watermelon drizzle and a candy heart on both of them Halloween Same except with a Cats eyes case, Spooky Sprinkles on both and one candy corn on each of them Christmas Same except with a presents case, Crushed candy canes and a gingerbread man on each cupcake Papa's Pastaria = Normal Ravioli Pasta with Creamy Alfredo sauce 6 Shrimp Grated Mozzarella Crescent Roll Valentines day Same as normal only Saffron is added Halloween Same as normal only Vermicelli pasta instead of Ravioli Christmas Same as normal only Roasted Romana sauce and Yule Spice is added Romano wedding Normal meal, nothing added Papa's Donuteria Normal Donut: Red velvet. Shapes: Long John (left), Round (middle) Ring shape (Right) Icing: Left has Powdered sugar, Middle has sky blue icing, right has Vanilla icing Sprinkles: All have creameo bits Drizzles: Left has Vanilla Drizzle, Middle has caramel Drizzle and right has Dreamsicle Drizzle Fillings: Only left has a chocolate mousse filling Valentines day Donut: Red velvet. Shapes: Long John (left), Heart (middle) Ring shape (Right) Icing: Left has Valentine Powdered, Middle has sky blue icing, right has Vanilla icing Sprinkles: All have cupidberry derps Drizzles: Left has Vanilla Drizzle, Middle has caramel Drizzle and right has Neapolitan Drizzle Fillings: All have chocolate mousse filling Halloween Donut: Red velvet. Shapes: Long John (left), Round (middle) Ring shape (Right) Icing: Full moon Icing Sprinkles: Spooky Sprinkles Drizzles: All have Licorice drizzle Fillings: All have chocolate mousse filling Christmas Donut: Red velvet. Shapes: Long John (left), Tree (middle) Tree (Right) Icing: Left has Powdered sugar, Middle has sky blue icing, right has Vanilla icing Sprinkles: Snowflake sprinkles on all Drizzles: Candy cane drizzle on all Fillings: All have chocolate mousse filling Sky ninja returns Normal Order Papa's Cheeseria Normal Bread: White bread Cheese: Shredded mozzarella Toppings: Bacon, Fried egg, Grilled Chicken Sauces: Buffalo Sauce Fries: Waffle fries Fry toppings: Ketchup Halloween Bread: White bread Cheese: Shredded mozzarella Toppings: Spooky slaw, fried egg Sauces: Jackmomole Fries: Waffle fries Fry toppings: Ketchup Valentines day Bread: White bread Cheese: Red Windsor Cheese Toppings: Bacon, Fried egg, Grilled Chicken Sauces: Buffalo Sauce Fries: Waffle fries Fry toppings: Ketchup Christmas Bread: White bread Cheese: Ginger spice cheese Toppings: Bacon, Fried egg, Grilled Chicken Sauces: Cranberry Chutney Fries: Waffle fries Fry toppings: Ketchup Papa's Bakeria (If she is not chosen as a worker) Normal Bottom Crust: Red velvet Filling: Cheescake filling (Bottom half), Fudge filling (Top half) Top Crust: Lattice top Drizzles: Chocolate mousse and Caramel Drizzle Toppers: None Pourable Toppings: Shaved chocolate Valentines day Bottom Crust: Red velvet Filling: Cheescake filling (Bottom half), Fudge filling (Top half) Top Crust: Heart crust Drizzles: Chocolate mousse and Lollipop Drizzle Toppers: None Pourable Toppings: Shaved chocolate Cherry blossom festival Bottom Crust: Red velvet Filling: Cheescake filling (Bottom half), Hakuto Jelly (Top half) Top Crust: Cherry Blossom Crust Drizzles: Chocolate mousse and Caramel Drizzle Toppers: Sakura mochi ( 8) Pourable Toppings: None Halloween Bottom Crust: Red velvet Filling: Cheescake filling (Bottom half) Shadowberry filling (Top half) Top Crust: Spiderweb crust Drizzles: Scream queen, Caramel Drizzle Toppers: Candy Corn (4) Pourable Toppings: None Christmas Bottom Crust: Red velvet Filling: Cheescake filling (Bottom half) Fudge filling (Top half) Top Crust: Snowflake Crust Drizzles: Caramel Drizzle, Candy Cane Drizzle Toppers: None Pourable Toppings: Shaved Chocolate Papa's Sushiria Normal Rice and Base: White Rice on Nori Fillings: Avocado, Cream Cheese and Fried Calamari Toppings: Prawn, Tempura Crunch and Yum Yum Sauce Bubble Tea: Strawberry tea with Watermelon bubbles Cherry Blossom Fest Rice and Base: White rice on Shiroi soy paper Fillings: Avocado, Cream Cheese and Fried Calamari Toppings: Prawn, Tempura crunch and Sakura Sauce Bubble Tea: Strawberry tea with Watermelon bubbles Halloween Rice and Base: White rice on Nori Fillings: Avocado, Cream Cheese and Fried Calamari Toppings: Uni,Tempura Crunch and Yum Yum Sauce Bubble Tea: Witch's brew tea with Watermelon bubbles Valentines Day Rice and Base: White Rice on Nori Fillings: Strawberry Slices, cream cheese and Fried Calamari Toppings: Prawn, Pomegranate and Yum Yum Sauce Bubble Tea: Strawberry with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Scooperia Normal Order ' '(Bronze) Traditional Cookie with Toffee chunks Watermelon Chip Ice cream Whipped cream One Salted Caramel (Silver) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with Toffee chunks Watermelon Chip Ice cream Whipped cream One Salted Caramel Second Cookie: Red Velvet cookie with Sugar Crystals Rocky road ice cream Whipped Cream Waffle Cone (Gold) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with Toffee chunks Watermelon Chip Ice cream Whipped cream One Salted Caramel Second Cookie: Red Velvet cookie with Sugar Crystals Rocky road ice cream Whipped Cream Waffle Cone Third Cookie Traditional cookie with Toffee chunks Watermelon Chip Ice cream Whipped cream One Salted caramel Cherry Blossom Fest (Bronze) Traditional Cookie with Cucumber bubbles Watermelon Chip Ice cream Whipped cream Matcha syrup Sakuramochi (Silver) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with Cucumber bubbles Watermelon Chip Ice cream Whipped cream Matcha syrup Sakuramochi Second Cookie: Red Velvet cookie with Sugar Crystals Rocky road ice cream Whipped Cream Matcha syrup Waffle Cone (Gold) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with Cucumber bubbles Watermelon Chip Ice cream Whipped cream Matcha syrup Sakuramochi Second Cookie: Red Velvet cookie with Sugar Crystals Rocky road ice cream Whipped Cream Matcha syrup Waffle Cone Third Cookie Traditional Cookie with Cucumber bubbles Watermelon Chip Ice cream Whipped cream Matcha syrup Sakuramochi Big Top Carnival (Bronze) Traditional Cookie with Toffee chunks Caramel Apple Ice cream Whipped cream One Salted Caramel (Silver) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with Toffee chunks Caramel Apple Ice cream Whipped cream One Salted Caramel Second Cookie: Red Velvet cookie with Lollipop bits Rocky road ice cream Whipped Cream Waffle Cone (Gold) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with Toffee chunks Caramel Apple Ice cream Whipped cream One Salted Caramel Second Cookie: Red Velvet cookie with Lollipop bits Rocky road ice cream Whipped Cream Waffle Cone Third Cookie Traditional cookie with Toffee chunks Caramel Apple Ice cream Whipped cream One Salted caramel Trivia * Although she only likes the Cherry Blossom Festival only in Bakeria, she is seen in other games in that holiday, only she will wear her usual outfit rather than her specified outfit. * The Spatula weapon she uses could be an appliance she either uses for cooking, or carried it around for good luck even. * Sarah hates bullies, much like Allan and it could be that Sarah was picked on when she was younger, similar to how Allan was picked on. * Sarah can be described as an "Otaku" * Although it is never revealed in the games, Sarah is in fact, in love with Allan. * Sarah only has her sister Tayuya as her relative, her parents information is unknown * Sarah can be described as a "Tomboy". * Her Sushiria order on Valentine's Day is considered the most odd and obscure meal * Her scooperia orders are the longest orders of them all Outfits and appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:S Characters Category:Papa's Popsicleria Debuts